


Bad Victoria.

by AntiChri5



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChri5/pseuds/AntiChri5
Summary: Victoria has a bad day. Kate does *not* help.





	Bad Victoria.

Victoria was  _not_ having a good day.

Courtney completely fucked up Victoria's last homework assignment, and it wasn't like she could explain to the teacher who was responsible, so she wound up having to grit her teeth and except that humiliating  _B._

Some ignorant bitch dared to wear an outfit that looked like hers, a cut rate ripoff of Victoria's far more elegant (and _expensive_ ) ensemble. Whether it was an attempt at flattery, replicating her success by imitating her, or just some stupid coincidence it could  _not_ be tolerated. There was only  _one_ Victoria Chase.

Worst of all, she had received not one but  _two_ rejection letters. From galleries clearly so up their own ass they couldn't tell  _real_ talent. They would probably cream themselves over some stupid half assed hipster selfie from that little bitch -

The drone whizzed by so close that Victoria's carefully tended hair, short as it was, got mussed up.

Victoria hissed. This damn school drove her to actually fucking hiss.

So what if she hadn't been watching where she was going, she was  _Victoria Fucking Chase_. When she walked, it was the worlds responsibility to step aside.

Leveling a glare on the nerd responsible, Victoria elegantly strolled (Because Victoria Chase did not _stomp_ like some fucking delinquent. No matter what anyone watching said, she  _elegantly strolled_ ) over to Brooke.

"Good job, moron, maybe in twenty years when you find someone stupid enough to trust you you can pilot a real plane and do everyone a favour by crashing into a fucking mountain".

Victoria made sure not to smile as she let some of the venom out.  _So much better._

Brooke glared from under the ten dollar dye job which had already failed at it's intended purpose of attracting one of the only people in the world more pathetic then her.

"Maybe if you actually watched where you were going or didn't stomp across campus so fast you wouldn't risk damaging something that, unlike you, is actually worth it's price tag."

Oh this salty little bitch did _not_ just dare.

Fine, she hadn't wanted to involve herself in pathetic nerd drama but she had picked up on some disgustingly obvious things.

Victoria took a step closer and sneered down at the other girl.

"So, how does it feel? Being a last resort to some bitch boy like Warren?"

Warren Graham (ugh, how did she even know his fucking name?) was the absolute bottom of the schools social hierarchy. Even Max Fucking Selfie wouldn't go out with him. And when the little hipster had rejected the nerd, Warren finally noticed thirsty little Brooke. Last resort to someone who wasn't even last resort to others in the school. How pathetic was th-

A heavy mist sprayed across Victoria's chest and face as a calm, resolute voice rebuked her.

"No. Stop."

"What the fuck!" Victoria whirled on whoever had just condemned themselves to a painful death, and had to exert a great deal of her prodigious self control to hold back.

The girl who had just let loose with a spray bottle was now a protected species, at Blackwell.

No one would be allowed to tear Kate Marsh down. Not even her. Especially not her. Blackwell's vaunted martyr was now immune to all sensible social dynamics.

Gritting her teeth, Victoria turned and  _elegantly strolled_ away.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't fair. Running into them in this mood. Even on the best of days Maximum Freckles and her sidekick, The Most Obvious Lesbian in Human History, pissed her off. How was she supposed to hold back _today_ of all fucking days?

As she made her way past the "gal pals", she tuned out Caulfield's inane chatter. Probably something about goddamn squirrels. And then Max would fish out some antiquated piece of crap camera which should have stopped working decades ago and sure as hell shouldn't have any artistic merit. Then she would take  _one fucking photo_ and it would somefuckinghow be better then any of the hundred photo's Victoria took with the best fucking equipment money could buy and  _not fucking today you goddamn hipster_.

The blue haired bitch slung an arm around Max's shoulders and looked down at the hipster, eyes shining with wonder and worship, Victoria grit her teeth and, to silence the little voice asking why nobody looked at  _her_ like that, she let loose once more.

Max Selfie had been inexplicably immune to all the shit Victoria had flung at her so far, but maybe that was just because she hadn't found the right target. It had been a mistake, Victoria had to admit, to criticize her clothes and style. Clearly Max didn't give half a shit about that. No, if you want to tear into someone you need to target what they love.

Narrowing her eyes contemptuously at the punk, Victoria sneered.

"A deadbeat high school dropout that smells like weed and body odor? You must have some pretty low standards, Caulfield."

Chloe clenched her hand into a fist, crushing the cigarette there as Max glanced up at her in concern, worrying her lip between her teeth.

 _Success!_ Victoria finally had a way to get at Max and -

Victoria shuddered as the spray spread across her back, accompanied by the church girls soft voice gone uncharacteristically stern.

Bad Victoria. Bad."

"What the fuck are you spraying me with?!" Victoria demanded.

"Holy water." Kate explained.

Victoria gaped at the shorter blonde before gathering what was left of her dignity and striding away. How  _dare_ the little prude? Didn't she know how much this outfit was worth!?

Kate waved goodbye to a giggling Max and an ecstatic Chloe as she followed Victoria away.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta stop looking at fanart.......
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by this excellent art by gaybreadlover:
> 
> http://gaybreadlover-deactivated.tumblr.com/post/128526414447/how-to-train-your-victoria-a-step-by-step
> 
> (cool name too, right?)


End file.
